Stats (Dynasty Warriors)
Stats or Statistics in the Dynasty Warriors games use a wide variety of items and weapon abilities to affect how well a particular character performs in certain areas. This article will help clarify and define what these statistics are for in each of the games. Stats This section contains a list of each statistic and how they affect the player's performance in battle. One way or another, all of these can be increased up to a certain amount depending on the character's own innate stats. Life Represents the amount of health a character has and how much damage they can take before being killed. While health is replenished by consuming food items, it only increases by finding dim sum usually hidden in urns throughout the battlefield. Normal health bars leave little room for damage once a character's life is in a critical state, but large quantities of life may extend it to a safer amount even in higher difficulty settings (or for some, shorter life bars allow for an easier time to make use of critical state advantages). Musou Represents the amount of Musou a character has and how much time it can last before ending. It replenishes by hitting foes, getting hit, or picking up wine jars found in battle. The overall amount increases by locating special Musou wine hidden in urns throughout the area. Depending on the player's chosen character and their own fighting style, this stat can be useful in high or low amounts. A longer Musou attack can be devastating against stronger foes, but it takes more time to refill them afterwards. Can be used in conjunction with the fill stat. Fury Replacing the Musou stat in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, it represents a character's efficiency in using their fury form and how much time the transformation lasts before it wears off. Defense Determines the character's overall endurance against attacks. Synergizes well with the life stat due to their health preserving effects. Attack Determines the character's overall attack power. An essential stat that allows players to defeat opponents more easily. For most characters, a good offense makes a great defense. Tying in with power, this is the stat practically all weapons will naturally provide no matter the random chance of other stats. Speed Determines the character's overall speed on foot. Increased mobility may help players escape incoming attacks or reach their destination at a much quicker pace. This stat is somehow removed in the eigth installment however, forcing the player to rely much more on mounts or any natural temporary boosts (such as the battlefield item or Rage Mode). Jump Used in Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, it determines the character's jumping ability. The more this stat increases, the higher a character can jump. Can be useful in traversing certain areas of the battlefield. Horse Previously divided between mounted attack and defense, this stat determines the character's fighting abilities on horseback. In earlier titles, it does not protect players from being knocked off of mounts. Bow Once divided between bow attack and defense, this stat determines the character's proficiency with the bow. Also affects the damage output caused by charge attacks/non-bow moveset attacks involving arrows. In most games, having a high enough bow stat will cause any normal arrow shots (especially in Dynasty Warriors 4) to inflict crashing knockback on any targets, which also applies to arrow-based charge attacks as well. Fill Originally called the "Musou Charge" stat in Dynasty Warriors 3, this stat enhances the player's ability to regenerate Musou by charging or attacking foes. It also increases the amount of Musou gained while in critical condition, making it an ideal stat for hit-and-run fights. However, while it was notable for its benefits in Dynasty Warriors 3, the overall stat was then severely nerfed in the fourth installment. Charge This stat boosts the player's damage output when using charge attacks. Synergizes well with any stat that increases overall attack power. This stat was originally also provided by the Herbal Remedy item before it was reworked in later games. Luck Increases the character's probability in finding better items and weapons. While the effects of this stat are ambiguous at best, it may prove useful for players who wish to find the maximum level of every item available. Power Represents a weapon's base attack power. All weapons have a fixed amount of this stat for each level and cannot be modified except in certain spin-off titles. This ties in with attack power since that stat is technically a stat all weapons will always have. In Dynasty Warriors 4, all weapons provided only this stat and no other bonuses save for Level 11 Weapons in the Xtreme Legends expansion. Weight A new stat featured in Dynasty Warriors 5, it alters the attack speed and damage modifier of a character's weapon. Light weight weapons hit incredibly fast and are much easier to chain attacks with. However, they can only inflict about 75% of normal damage. Medium weight weapons have average weapon speed and damage output. Heavy weight weapons are slow to swing and can leave characters wide open to incoming attacks. Fortunately, they are capable of inflicting 125% of normal weapon damage and benefit the most from the effects of Musou Rage. In the game's Xtreme Legends expansion, users of heavy weapons cannot be flinched by regular attack strings. Eventually, this evolves into the attack speed stat, which increases attack speed either on charge attacks only, or overall attack speed on any non-Musou Attacks. Evolution Introduced in Dynasty Warriors 5, evolution attacks are extra attacks added onto the end of a basic combo when a general has a full Musou bar and the evolution stat on their current weapon. These are sometimes available in third weapons but are always present in fourth weapons. Break Exclusive to Dynasty Warriors Next, this particular stat increases the amount of Break points gained from performing combo attacks. When the Break gauge is full, players can activate a Direct Break to instantly capture lesser bases. Category:Gameplay